Through the Glass
by AzureEnding
Summary: AU: Gathering summons never should be seen as an enjoyable, until she saw what would be giving her these special gifts, they couldn't touch, separated by a thin glass but it was more than enough for her to continue to hope and believe. My first Yuna X Sora fic


**A/N Just to let you know a few things before hand, this is my first time with this pairing and on a side note, I'm using the kingdom hearts ages, so Sora's eighteen a year older than Yuna (Since Tidus was a year younger than Sora in his game and it's been three years after the second game when this takes place) this could be seen as…well I guess AU , also, Sora wears pants now…not shorts his jacket and everything else are the same but he's taller (Gotta hit puberty sometime right?)**

_**Through the glass**_

Through the course of an adventure you could easily lose yourself, or, for all you know, find something you never thought you'd ever see, for Yuna, she found something…someone she'd hold close but never be able to speak of.

It started when she tried praying to Valefor she walked down a hall inside her mindscape, one that was probably created because of her link with the summons, slowly making her way – warily until she saw a bright light, an impassable wall, but on the other side…

Sora's eyes fluttered open, the sun glowing into his azure orbs, he shot up patting his chest and face

"_Another…dream about her, who is she, why do I want to get to know her so bad?"_ he questioned himself as he stood up and gingerly walked towards his mirror he assumed from what was in his mirror that his dream was just playing tricks on him but, seconds or minutes he realized as he moved, the girl wasn't, but after his three years of fighting a constant war, at the age of eight-teen he was so accustomed to it the only thing he could do was smile.

"_H-Hello"_ Her voice was almost a whisper

"Hey'a" Sora called back a bit of a smile tracing his lips

"_Are you, I – I mean, I have come to ask of your service oh great one, in our time of need Spira needs you please, heed our call"_ Sora looked at her perplexed

"Erm, I think, you have me confused with someone else, miss-?"

"_My name is Yuna, but…that can't be right, I was supposed to be sent to the farplane to gain the favor of the great Aeons to aid me in my quest are you sure, nothing can be done?" _She seemed to be pleading with him

"I'm…not sure I understand but, if you need help…" a sudden wind ran through him and a smile formed

"Place your hand on the glass" Sora commanded his gaze never left hers as she bashfully placed her hand where his was

"I don't know what an Aeon is, I don't think I can honestly be of help, but…maybe some of my strength can become yours…" Sora smiled a bit as he moved a bit closer to the mirror

"_I see, even if you can't be of help…I feel glad for this chance to meet you, what…is your name?" _He beamed

"My name, Is Sora" His hand began to glow and Yuna's hand began to feel warm as a light flooded into her being

She took her hand away slowly looking at the brunette with a hopeful smile

"_Even if you don't think your of any help, I think you were all the help I needed, Sora, thank you" _She vanished from his line of vision and apart of him wanted to know of her than what was presented he sighed a bit as he sat back down.

"_Why…Do I feel so connected to her, I've…never even met her" _Sora sighed

Back in Spira, Yuna finally came out of the cloister of trials, after a day of searching she was now able to summon Valefor.

"_This summon…it ties he and I together, I wonder if the next Aeon will guide me to him, what do you think, Sora?" _

Days went by and Sora felt himself thinking of the lady summoner more and more and found himself anticipating her more and more each day, but she never came he began to figure it was just a random chance encounter and began to dismiss the chances of it happening again sighing he placed his head against his mirror.

"_Sora?" _ The soft voice he heard on his first encounter was heard he looked up to see Yuna smiling at him; he could help but smile back

"You…you're back!" Sora cheered his smile grew wide

"It seems you are tied to helping my people survive this calamity that's befalling us…I thank you from the bottom of my heart" She curtsied Sora felt his cheeks heat up and he adverted his gaze

"N-No problem, glad I could be of help, I just wish I could do more for you" Sora blushed

"It'd be nice…" She started Sora looked directly into her eyes a look of bashfulness played on her features

"If someone like – no if you, were here along with me on this journey of mine I'd feel you'd be an amazing guardian" She looked into his eyes he felt himself captivated by her, true one eye was a different color but…none of that phased him

"A guardian, huh, tell me, about this world you come from, and why you need one"

Yuna told him about sin and her friends and about her overall plight to free the world of sin, Sora listened intently with his eyes glued to hers

"Woah…I wonder, why I never came across your world before…" Yuna looked at him confused

"What do you mean my _world?_"

"Well…I'm able to travel through worlds and fight against the worlds that have been shrouded in darkness, if what you're talking about is going on…I should've been able to get there, to help you"

"You'd do that, for me – for us?" She asked

"Of course! I'd do anything for y- for anyone" He blushed at his accidental mix up

Her eyes softened and her gaze deepened Sora's face felt hot as an obvious blush dusted his cheeks

"Thank you, Sora, but this is enough, just speaking to you, is enough to help me get through this" She placed her hand on the glass again Sora eagerly did the same

"It may be enough for you, but I want to do more to protect you, Yuna" Sora whispered

"The passion – the fire in your eyes is determination enough for me to do this, I'll…hopefully see you again at my next trial…" She felt warmth enter her hand again

This continued to happened once more, until her fourth visit, Sora happier to see her every time but, this time she seemed more reserved, sad even.

"Yuna…wait, what's wrong?" Sora asked filled with concern

"I…neglected to inform you of something, Sora" She looked away

"W-Well whatever it is it, can't be that bad, right, I mean-"

"-I'm engaged, Sora" Silence Sora looked at her hoping she'd look up at him and smile and tell him it was a joke but her body language spoke otherwise

"Oh…congratulations, Yuna…" He spoke softly obviously discouraged of his slowly budding feelings for the summoner

"B-But, I don't love him" She defended blushing a bit

"Oh, then…who do you love?" He asked innocently enough, but it caused her to blush and look away from the keyblades chosen

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" She giggled looking away from him

"Oh, c'mon I wanna know!" Sora pouted She smiled

"I'll tell you, someday" She smiled as her eyes held a bit more of a playful glint

"Awh, c'mon Yuna!" Sora pouted he placed his hand on the glass again as did she,

"Don't start crying now, I promise, I'll tell you, one day" She smiled radiantly at him as he did the same and light radiated as she again felt heat and soon after vanished

Sora sat there in front of his window looking at his hand

"_The only connection…the only physical connection is one hand, fate…truly is cruel, I will find a way to help you, Yuna"_

Her next visit, Sora sat calmly in front of his mirror his gaze hard and full of resolve

"I'm going to try and crossover" His gaze never left hers even as hers filled with shock

"But, how I mean…you and I are separated by so many things you'd never…" She looked down Sora didn't look so defeated

"Your heart as well as mine are connected, they were the moment we met, and because of that, I believe that…I can make it to help you" Sora smiled his eyes held care and something more that Yuna couldn't quite pinpoint

"Why would you go so far for us – my people?"

"I'd do it for anyone…but" His playful gleam surfaced

"Someone is my driving force for wanting to go through with this" She blushed but played along

"And who might that be?" She giggled a bit

"I dunno, maybe…" He smiled playfully

"I'll tell you when I make it there" Sora placed his hand and his head on the glass gazing into her eyes he smiled brightly as she followed suit

"_I hope more than anything you find a way_" She thought to herself as she felt more warmth enter her body than before she closed her eyes

"But, you have the right to know, this'll be my last time coming to see you…Sora" She whispered

His eyes widened and after seconds looked away

"Why…?" His voice broke trying to hold something back

"You've helped me gather the last Aeon, now I must go and face sin, and…give up my life to save the world" Sora looked at her with tears flowing freely from his eyes and Yuna winced

"I won't let you! I'll find a way to save you, Yuna, I promise!" She smiled sadly

"As much as I wish you could, you can't, as much as I wish I could stand side by side with you, and look at you not from behind this but…face to face I'd be happy enough but my time is up, I'm sorry and…goodbye, Sora" She choked out a sob as one single tear fell from her face

His hand landed against the sides of his mirror as he gazed at her as she began to fade away

"I won't give up, you hear me, I will get to you!" Sora's voice fierce with emotions she smiled as more tears fell

"I hope…you will" She whispered as she finally faded away

In Spira, she finally opened her eyes as she looked on her final enemy with a firm resolve and pointed her staff down

In Sora's room, he was doing the same with his keyblade

"_Please take me to her, let me save her…after everything that's happened, please I can't let her go, not like this!"_

"_**It seems your hearts…have become one, I suppose, I can allow this single transgression but you will never be able to return young one, choose wisely"**_

"_What choice, I've already decided"_ Sora smiled softly

"_**I suppose you have, then step through and face this destiny you've decided upon, kid**_" He knew the voice as if he was standing in front of him again

"_I will, Auron,"_ He ran through his full length mirror keylbade brandished and ready

On the other side, Yuna was beginning to summon – her group lay defeated but still conscious - but, something in her mind made her stop, a voice.

"_**He's coming…open the door Yuna, only you can"**_ The voice echoed she slowly started to spin her staff and eventually pointed it skyward and brought it down towards the ground, a small speck of light hit the ground and soon a giant pillar of light shot skyward and a being flew through the pillar falling gracefully landing in front of the lady summoner.

"I told you, I'd find a way, Yuna" Sora whispered as he rushed towards his obvious opponent

"Well, well another one hopefully you put up a better fight, kid!" The man – Jecht shouted as he readied his blade Sora quickly lounged at him with quick and powerful strikes that did nothing against the man's frame he stood there un-phased

"Heh, if this is all you've got I really wonder why she summoned you and not an actual Aeon" Jecht barked

"Seems, you really do need a guardian, kid" footsteps were heard and Sora changed his stance facing his blade downward it became _**Guardian Soul**_ and Auron came up and got into battle stance Yuna as well as her group gasped in shock

"Auron…" Sora looked at him in surprise

"I'm kidding…kid but, maybe we should show him how we do things, will show him our Bushido!" Auron lunged first Sora from above in morning star; Jecht dogged the first few strikes but eventually got caught up in the last two strikes.

"Your pain" Auron started

"Shall be twofold!" Sora finished as the two caused a tornado of pure fury to send him skyward

"The rest, I leave up to you, protect Yuna, show them, the **valor** you possess" Auron started to walk away and fade into nothingness Sora took one hand off his blade and the _**Bond of Flames**_ came to his hand

Changing his stance he looked towards Jecht

"Oh, looks like you got a second toy to play with" jecht taunted

"These _blades_ will be your downfall, I'll protect them" He glared

"I'll protect Yuna!" He rushed towards his enemy with great speed and swung his blades in a wide arch attacking quickly and every time their blades met Jecht would slowly get pushed back, he held the complete upper hand until he pushed the brunette back.

"Guess I should stop holding back" Jecht had a fierce look to him as he rushed in and sent his knee into the brunette's gut then using his blade sent him crashing into the ground and using his _improved Jecht shot_ sent a giant ball of flame into the crater he created

_**(If you could –play Fate of the Unknown at 1:58 and let it play)**_

"Sora!" Yuna called to him, she was about to run before Sora told her to stay back slowly standing up as blood left his mouth and pain surged through him every time he made a movement

"Kid, you really don't stand a chance, why don't you just lie down and forfeit" The man called out

Sora could only glare as another person Sora knew made a stand next to him

"Don't give in, now that you've found your light, use it to fight with everything you are!" He surged with power as he got into battle stance

"As, always you seem to know what to say when I'm at my limit, Cloud" Sora whispered as he summoned _**Fenrir **_and _**one-winged angel**_ Clouds energy flowed to Sora

"We do this together" Sora said fiercely he began to float as final form took over

They ran faster and faster until all that was left was blurs of black and white as they rushed past Jecht hitting him over and over in a blur of attacks until he was sky-high getting hit by attacks he had no way of getting out of.

"**Omnislash!"** both voices became one as Sora ran through him causing an eruption of power time seemed to stand still as Sora landed on the ground below letting his blades fall to him, the power exploded and Jecht was sent to the ground in utter defeat. Sora was sent backwards and into Yuna's grasp.

Minutes, felt like hours, for her, as Sora laid in her arms unmoving while he laid there she finally felt the courage welling within her to speak

"I had fun…speaking to you" she said softly

"After our first meeting, I was constantly hoping, to see you again."

"I slowly started to realize I wanted to see you more and more, even if we didn't talk about much I…began to feel things I haven't before" He looked up into her eyes

"The person I love, is you, Sora" He sat up looking into her eyes and before anything could be said he slowly leaned in capturing her lips ever so softly it didn't last long but for how long it did last the words he knew he didn't know how to word, were conveyed.

"Then I'll stay by your side, Yuna" Sora whispered staring intently

"But...what about," He shook his head

"I gave it up, I gave everything up without a second thought…so I could protect you, so…I could love you" He looked away a blush radiating his cheeks

"Won't you miss them? Your friends?" She asked

"Yeah, but, our hearts are connected, it just so happens, the connection I have with you is what lead me to the happiness I was without…Thank you" Yuna embraced him quickly and held him as close as she could.

"I should be thanking you, Sora, you saved me from myself, and my fate the least I can do is give you back the love I've wanted to give you" She rested her head on his shoulder savoring the warmth

"The person, I wanted to protect, the reason I did all of this…was because of you, Yuna"

**A/N: Yeah I'm…sorry again this is my first shot at this paring and I'm not all that proud of it, but lemme know what you think?**


End file.
